Star Trek Voyager Doctor Who: Temporal Flux
by Aziegler88
Summary: When the Doctor receives a visit from someone very strange, he is once again forced to step in and save the Universe from total destruction. But this time he will have some serious help.


The Doctor is all smiles as he dances around control console flipping all kinds of levers and switches as the Tardis whirls through time and space. The Doctor looks up for a moment as if he sensing something, but then quickly turns his attention back to the console, to continue on his adventure. Just as he turns his attention back to the controls, he catches a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. But before he can turn to see whatever or whoever was hitching a ride, a voice echoes through the Tardis. "Do you really think you can run from your problems?" "Do you really think hiding is the answer?" The Doctor quickly spins around pulling out his sonic screwdriver and begins scanning the area. A smile begins to spread across his face, but that is quickly wiped away when he realizes who is hitching a ride with him. "What do you want?" The Doctor quickly snaps. "Are you here to cause more trouble?" The Doctor asks sternly. The Doctor fidgeting with his sonic hits a button causing a being to appear before him, wearing the outfit his 10th regeneration had worn. The being smiles at the Doctor and asks if he had really liked wearing such awful garb. Here is this better the being asks and snaps his fingers and his outfit instantly changes to a long beige coat with a red lining along the collars, sleeves and pockets and a stick of celery on his left lapel.

The Doctor quickly snaps "Enough with the games, Q" "Oh all right" Q replies with faux sadness in his voice; I didn't like your horrible outfits anyway. Q snaps his fingers and his outfit changes to a pair of black pants and a black shirt. The Doctor demands to know what he is doing inside the Tardis, Q replies with a smile that he missed the Doctor and its been almost a thousand years since they last saw each other and he wanted to pop in and say hello. The Doctor retorts that the last time they saw each other and entire civilization was destroyed and the universe almost imploded due to his jokes. Q replies with a chuckle that paradoxes are fun and so are all lesser beings; even the all "mighty" time lords. The Doctor sternly looks at Q and tells him again that he has no times for his games and to get out. Q pretends to sob and wipes away non-existent tears and sniffles and then as serious as Q could ever be, tells the Doctor that without him the Universe is doomed and this time it isn't one of his games.

This time I got you Tom shouted Ensign Harry Kim as the two played an intense game of squash inside the holodeck. Harry you haven't beaten me once out of the 200 games we've played, what makes you think that this time will be any different. It's simple Tom I've got luck on my side. Just as Ensign Kim finishes his sentence the entire room begins to shake and Kim and Paris are knocked to the floor violently. Instantly a familiar yet strong female voices echoes through the COM system "All senior staff to the bridge."

On the bridge Janeway asks Tuvok for a damage report and he informs her that whatever hit them has drained power from half the ship and the shields are barley holding. Chakotay orders the view screen on to get a view of what hit them and there is nothing to be seen. Janeway tells Tuvok to trace the source of the weapons fire to see if they can find whoever or whatever attacked them. The turbolift doors hiss open and Tom Paris and Harry Kim emerge and take their stations and begin work on trying to find whatever has attacked them. As the crew struggles to find out what attacked them, the ship is rocked by another blast. "Damage report" shouts Janeway and Tuvok quickly replies that shields are down and auxiliary power is fading. Chakotay tells Ensign Kim to put the ship on red alert and reroute all non-essential power to the shields. Janeway tells Tuvok to open a spread of phaserfire in all directions hoping that they will hit something and before she can give the order, Lieutenant Paris interrupts her and informs her that they have an incoming hail, audio only. Janeway quickly retorts "what a wonderful way to say hello, Tom open transmission". A british voice quickly comes over the COM and says Captain Catherine Janeway of the U.S.S Voyager I presume, If I were you I would reroute your shields through your deflector dish as there is about to be a huge explosion and judging by my scans it will destroy your ship. "I demand to know who you are and why you attacked my ship. Firstly replies the voice I did not attack your ship that would be the clocked Cybermen Dreadnaught-Destroy off your port bow. Don't believe me? Send out a wave of gamma energy with your scan and you will see, I'm right. I am sending over the coordinates right now. Ensign Kim quickly checks and nods to Janeway that the stranger is telling the truth.

Secondly, I'm an old friend that you didn't know you had, but now isn't the time for that, but basically run! Janeway looks to Tom Paris and tells him to get as far away from the blast as possible. Just seconds before the ship jumps to warp a strange blue box appears on the bridge, shocking the crew that something was able to get through the shields. Chakotay quickly orders phaser fire at the intruder, but Paris interrupts them. Paris tells them that it is a 1930's police public phone box and it's not a threat, he doesn't believe. Janeway orders no attack on the strange box, as she doesn't know what kind of defenses it has. The door of the strange blue box swings open and Janeway orders everyone at the ready. After a few moments out pops a quirky man with a smile that says, "Oh hello there, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
